22 Stycznia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 110 - Sprawa honoru - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVPt 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 1 Od bieguna do bieguna (Planet Earth 1 From Pole To Pole) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:00 Świat się kręci - /88/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości; 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /27/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 2 Góry (Planet Earth 2 Mountains) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2791; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5918 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5918); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Klan - odc. 2528 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:45 Drużyna A II - odc. 18, Pustynne skorpiony (The A - Team II, ep. 18, It's a Desert Out There); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 16:35 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /40/ 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2792; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2529 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /89/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /27/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce ręcznej - Polska 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Przedsiębiorczość Starszych odc. 31 (seria II, odc. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:25 Płonąca pułapka (Ladder 49) - txt. str. 777 110'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:30 Robin Hood - Książę złodziei (Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves) 148'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:10 Chicago Fire - odc. 3/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 3, Professional Courtesy) kraj prod.USA (2012) 02:05 Drużyna A II - odc. 18, Pustynne skorpiony (The A - Team II, ep. 18, It's a Desert Out There); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 03:00 Świat się kręci - /89/; widowisko publicystyczne 03:45 Notacje - Ostap Łapski. Strachy nie na Lachy; cykl dokumentalny 04:00 Klan - odc. 2529; telenowela TVP 04:25 Notacje - Krystyna Górska. Malarstwo, rodzina i papież; cykl dokumentalny 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 84/91 Dyskretny czar arystokracji; serial TVP 06:35 Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 13/15 (The baby whisperer 13/15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 427; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:30 Niebo i inne hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 215 - Szczęśliwy człowiek; serial TVP 12:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Mołdawia - Multi - kulti (18); magazyn kulinarny 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne Indian - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 37"Depresja"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:15 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013 (2); program rozrywkowy 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda Kraj 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1032 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Herkules - odc. 12 Szpaler (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Gauntlet); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/77; teleturniej 19:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Mariolka Prawdę ci powie; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Chorwacja ( studio ) 20:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Chorwacja 1 poł. ) 22:10 Kino relaks - Podstępne druhny (Revenge of the Bridesmaids) - txt. str. 777 83'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:50 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 41/45 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Ashes and Dust); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:40 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (6) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 01:15 Powrót do przyszłości 2 (Back To The Future 2) 103'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1989) 03:15 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Herkules - odc. 12 Szpaler (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Gauntlet); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 12 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 477 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 478 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 4 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 218 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 263 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 264 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1821 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 428 Sezon: 8 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 157 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1822 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 424 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 248 20:35 To nie jest kolejna komedia dla kretynów 22:20 8 milimetrów II 0:45 Sposób na bezsenność 2:45 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2136 6:15 Mango - Telezakupy 7:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 775 7:55 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 7 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1337 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 189 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 85 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1012 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 98 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 190 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2137 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 99 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 86 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3809 20:05 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 8 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1854 20:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1021 21:35 Odważna 0:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 1:00 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 2:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3809 2:15 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1168 3:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /88/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Ex Libris - odc. 154; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Ucieczka - wycieczka - odc. 2/5 Czy umiesz doić krowy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Flesz historii - odc. 165; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Monika - marzenia (394); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 999 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 2/12* "Podrzutek" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 33 Katowice; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 59, Andrzej Pągowski; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Krystyna Mazurówna. Moje pół godziny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 862* - Oszukane; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kultura, głupcze (97); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Monika - marzenia (394); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Gala Nagród Kisiela 2014; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 999 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 13 - Powrót; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Siostry - odc. 4/13 - Muzyka i gwiazdy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Barcelona - Klaudyna i Pabito (395); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Życie zaczyna się od tańca - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Ucieczka - wycieczka - odc. 2/5 Czy umiesz doić krowy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 13 - Powrót; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siostry - odc. 4/13 - Muzyka i gwiazdy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Barcelona - Klaudyna i Pabito (395); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 999; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Sianoploty; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia